Nightmare
by TW712
Summary: 7 friends on a road trip end up running into trouble from a small "Shortcut"
1. Rest Stop Unrest

**Rest Stop Unrest**

Sam's Pov

We were Chilin at a rest stop getting some snacks and Paige and I were trying to help Carly find an apartment for her big move to New York.

"There's a place in Tribeca for 3000" Paige pointed out

"That's still too much all the money I saved up won't cover two months' rent. I'll be working every second I'm not in class till graduation"

"Carly don't even think about not going" I told her

"I'm not"

"Good because you know were both very proud of you" I said

"It's just an internship"

"At In-style magazine" Paige cut in

"Or would you rather stay a waffle house waitress forever?" I asked

"No thanks" She said making us laugh, just as Wade showed up

"Hey babe" He said kissing Carly

"Hi" She said

"Sorry there was this two drunk rednecks wrestling in the bathroom"

"Really?" she asked

"There are no rednecks in New York" Paige added as I elbowed her

"No there isn't"

Carly shot her the meanest glare she could pull up then we fell into a very awkward silence

"I'm gonna go see what Blake's doing he seems to like that car more than me nowadays" Paige said getting up

"Yeah and I'm gonna go find Nick and Dalton you know we can't leave them alone for too long" I said

"I think this would be a good time to talk to Nick don't you think?" Carly asked me

"No I don't but I think it's the perfect time for you to mind your own damn business Carly" I said walking away

I found Nick and Dalton in the store Nick of course was already drinking and Dalton we playing around with that damn camera

"Hey what are you two jailbirds up too?" I asked

"Just hangin baby" Dalton said putting an arm around me, as Nick glared at him

"Ok first don't call me baby and Dalton you know the rules don't touch me when you have your work clothes on" I said pushing him away

"Aww come on I don't stink at least I don't think do, hey bro do I got any shit on me?" he asked Nick

"How you made it this far in life really surprises me. Hey Nick do you think we could talk real quick?" I asked him

"No" He said bluntly

"Nick don't be like that please"

"I'm not being like anything" He said walking out of the store followed by Dalton I followed them out where Nick kick a cup of change out of some hobo's hand

"Get a job" Nick said and Dalton just laughed like he does at everything Nick does

"That nice" I said under my breath and handed the guy a twenty and went over to the table where once again it seemed to be an awkward silence

"So what do you think guys? It's gonna be a sweet game tomorrow or what?" Wade asked

"Oh yeah" Nick said mocking him which got Dalton started

"Don't do this here please?" I asked them

"Dalton please don't film me" Carly said

"What? I'm not even filming now"

"The red light is on you dumbass" I told him

"Hey come on put the camera down, you know she doesn't like people up in her face. She folds under pressure" Nick said looking at Carly and pushing Dalton's camera away

"Nick you got something to say to me?" She snapped at him

"No I think you've spoken enough for the both of us"

"Nick stop it" I said getting up and pulling him away from the table

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked him

"I don't have a problem Sam everything is fine"

"Why do you always have to start with your sister this is supposed to be a fun weekend, and can you cool it" I asked

"Sorry if I'm mistaken but you're starting to sound like my girlfriend right now but last time I checked you broke up with me"

"Nick that doesn't mean that I don't care I've always been there for you"

"Save it Sam I don't want to hear anything from you your dead to me" He snapped walking away

"Nick I nee-"I was cut off when I felt a wave a nausea coming I rushed to the closest trash can and emptied my stomach I felt someone hold my hair back. When I stood back up I saw it was Carly and she handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks" Even though I want to punch her in the face sometimes she's been there for me through this pregnancy

"You ok?" she asked

"I'm fine"

"You know you're gonna have to tell him soon"

"I know Carly"

"You're gonna start showing soon Sam"

"I know Carly"

"He's dumb I know but he'll notice it"

"I KNOW CARLY! I know ok but you have no idea, he just looked me in my face and told me I'm dead to him and I still love him after everything he's done I'm I crazy?"

"No Sam sweetie you're not crazy you guys have been together for almost 5 years you can just turn things like that off" she said hugging me

"Besides my brother is an idiot and no matter what happens between the two of you I'll always be there for you and my little niece or nephew" She said

"Thanks Carly you drive me crazy sometime but I love you"

"I love you too sis" We both laughed just then Wade came over

"Hey you ok?" he asked me

"I'm fine"

"Well let's go ladies"

"Who's riding with who?" I asked

**Private Parking**

Sam's POV

I just need to know why Blake has that big ass truck, and me, Nick, and Dalton are smashed into the back seat of Wade's little ass car on Blake's "shortcut" listening about this damn football game again

"It's gonna been packed tomorrow" Wade said

"Speaking of packed my legs are killing me back here man" Dalton said

"Don't worry man it's not Wade's fault his little hot wheel car only fits two" Nick added

"It's more like a shot wheels car isn't it Wade?"

"Will you two please shut the hell up" I said

"Wade what did you do go to the barber shop and ask for a he-man hair cut" Dalton just kept going he never knew when to stop

"Shut up Dalton" Nick and I said at the same time

We came to a closed road in Blake's 'shortcut'

"What the hell is this" Wade asked

"This sucks" Carly said

"So much for his nice little shortcut" I said

We pulled up on the side of Blake's truck and Dalton began shouting

"Yo, yo look at her, look at her!" We looked over and saw Paige's head bobbing up and down on Blake's lap 

"Oh my god" I said laughing 

"Is she flossing herself with that thing?" Wade said

Nick reached forward and honked and she popped up hitting Blake in the chest

"What are they doing?" Carly asked as her phone began to ring

"Oh she's calling me. You are so busted….. She dropped her lip balm" she told us

"Oh yeah sure "I said

"YEAH RIGHT YOU DROPPED YOUR LIP BALM" Dalton yelled

"So what's up are we stopping or just gonna keep going?" Carly asked into the phone

"Alright were stopping" Carly told us

"Good because I'm not feeling to hot right now" I said as I started feeling a little nauseous

"Do you need me to pull over?" Wade asked

"No I'll be ok" I said as Carly handed me a bottle of water

"Thanks" she just smiled back as I felt an arm go around me, it was Nick and he pulled me into his chest

"Are you ok?" He whispered in my ear

"You're talking to me now" I snapped feeling pissed off from his mood swings

"Sam-"

"I'm fine" I said pushing him away, he started to say something when Wade spoke up

"Hey look a wax museum"

"You like that kind of stuff Wade?" Nick asked him

"Yeah kind of, I guess" He answered

"Well if you like thing pretending to be other things, which you obviously do right sis?"

"Nick shut up" I snapped getting a headache from all of his and Dalton's crap. Thankfully we pulled into an open camp spot and I finally got to stretch my legs I mean come on Wade has a nice car but it's really small

"Paige, Sam come help me with this stuff please" Carly called

"What's up?" I asked pulling some chairs out of the trunk

"Are you sure you should be carrying stuff?" Carly asked

"Yes I'm fine Dr. Carly" I said she rolled her eyes then she turned Paige

"Well?" She asked

I couldn't there is no point in freaking him out right now" Paige said

"If you do find out you are pregnant?" Carly asked

"Carly come on she hasn't even taken a test she could just be late, what are your symptoms?" I said

"Nothing I've just been a little nauseous"

"That's it?" Carly asked

"Yeah I guess so"

"Oh my god Paige, have your boobs been sore?" I asked

"A little"

"Peeing almost every minute?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Headaches, tired for no reason" I continued

"Oh my god" Paige said all of the color draining from her face

"Yep I'm pretty sure your pregnant sweetie, you talk to him maybe he'll go to the doctors with you or something" I said

"Yeah but what about you, you're not just late your about 3 months along and you haven't even thought about telling Nick" Carly cut in

"Carly give it a rest Nick hates me right now, anyways enough about me back to Paige" I said looking down and rubbing my stomach

"Look he been looking forward to this stupid football game for months and I don't want to mess it up by starting a fight" Paige said

"Paige he not going to marry you his parents won't let him" Carly said

"Who said I want to get married beside I've been late before when Know for sure then I'll talk to him okay" Paige said

Then Carly turned back to me "And you"

"What part of Nick hates me don't you get it, and I'm prepared to do this by myself if need be"

"NO! You can't do that he has a right to know"

"Since when did you become so pro-Nick?" I asked

"That's not the point your baby deserves a chance to have both parent no matter how they feel about each other"

"Carly give her a break, you have no idea what she going through and you're not helping" Paige jumped in

"Fine but this is your last chance Sam if you don't tell him I will" Carly said and walked away

"Bitch" I said and Paige laughed


	2. Baby Mama Drama

**Baby Mama Drama**

Carly's POV

I was helping unload when Blake asked me to go with Nick to get the firewood

"Nick can we just squash the bullshit between us please?" I asked. 

He looked at me and stopped picking up firewood.

"Yeah I will when you admit you did something" he said

"Nick come on you're my brother why can't just stop being such an ass towards me and to everyone" said

"Whatever" he said and begins to walk away

"Typical you're just going to walk away because I'm telling you the truth" I said

"Pretty much" He said as he kept on walking I went to follow him

"And you know I think you owe Wade an apology for insulting his car"

"Yeah but the thing is I don't care what you think" he said

"YEAH SAME OLD NICK YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT NICK BUT ITS TIME TO GROW UP AND REALIZE IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!" I shouted at him but he just stood there and laughed in my face

"I'm serious Nick it time to start thinking about other people who care about you like Sam" I said

"Look me and Sam is none of your business" he said

"It is my business because Sam is one of my best friends and I'm sick of you hurting her!" I snapped at him

"Like I said me and Sam are none of your fuckin business, and in case you forgot your best friend broke up with me!" He snapped back

"BECAUSE YOU KEEP HURTING HER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HELD HER WHILE SHE CRIED OVER YOU" I shouted

"SO WHAT WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT SAM ANYMORE?" He shouted back

"YOU SHOULD CARE BECAUSE SHES PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!"I shouted but instantly regretted it.

He eyes widened and he froze as he realized what I said

"Nick are you alright?" I asked him, he was looking kind of pale like he was about to puke

"What did you just say?" He asked quietly

"Nothing just ignore it" I said

"No I'm not just going to ignore it how long have you known about this?" He asked

"Nick listen to me calm down before you go do something you'll regret later" I said walking toward him

"DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ABOUT THIS! WHO ELSE KNOWS?" He shouted

"Nobody else just Paige" I said

"HOW LONG CARLY!?" He screamed in my face

"Nick this is something you need to talk to Sam about, I shouldn't have said anything "I said

"You know what? For once you're right" He said as he walked off

"Where are you going?" I asked

"TO FIND SAM!" He shouted

"Oh God what did I do Sam is so going to kill me" I said and followed Nick

Nick's Pov

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. In less than five minutes my entire world had flipped upside down. How was I supposed to tell my parents that Sam was pregnant? How was I going to take care of Sam and a BABY? I can't even take care of myself. What I'm I suppose to do about this whole situation. I do know one thing I'm responsible for the unborn baby that grew inside the stomach of my ex-girlfriend Sam. The girl that kept it a secret from me all this time. The girl that was about to face me in a matter of seconds I saw her over by the tent laughing and joking with Paige and Dalton

"HEY SAM GOT TO TELL ME SOMETHING!?" I Shouted

''What are you talking about? And why are you yelling?'' she asked I grabbed her arm and pulled her up

"Are you scared? Are you afraid, huh? Tell me" I said

"Nick what is wrong with you? This isn't like you, what happened?'' she said on the verge of tears

"YOU'RE PREGNANT, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED" I shouted holding her arm tighter

"HEY MAN LET HER GO" Wade shouted as he pushed me off

"How could you not tell me Sam?! I thought you were better than this. What you don't trust me I have a right to know" I snapped

I'm sorry Nick this is not how I wanted you to find out? She said crying

"HOW ABOUT TELLING ME WHEN YOU FOUND OUT" I snapped

"I tried-"

"Is it even mine Sam? Because I saw how close you and Wade were getting" As soon as he finished I punched him in the face

"Don't even go there you know you're the only person I've ever slept with!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of this right here because of the way you're acting now"

"I wouldn't be acting like this if you would have just told me you were pregnant" I looked around and saw everyone watching as I took her hand and pulled her away from the group so we could talk about this.

"How could you not tell me Sam?"

"I tried you told me I was dead to you remember"

"Sam you know I didn't mean that, I've just been pissed at you for breaking up with me. Is this why you broke up with me?" I asked

"Yes and no I'm not gonna lie Nick I love you I never stopped I've always been there for you but when I saw that plus sign everything changed except for you"

"You support me? At the first sign of trouble you were out the door"

"NO! that was just this time, I've always been there for you I've arranged job interviews for you, I've talked your parents time and time again into letting you back into the house, I made excuses to your coach about why you missed or was late to practice. So how dare you say I've never supported you?"

"Sam I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't I was always there and I did nothing wrong and yet you kept treating me like shit. Because who cares right good old' loyal Sam will always be there do questions asked but god forbid you do the same for me"

"Sam calm down please" I said reaching for her, I never knew she felt this way

"Don't"

"Just please let's talk no more fighting or yelling"

"You started this not me"

"Samantha please I just I need to know something's"

"Fine"

"How far along are you?" I asked

"3 months" she said

"How long have you known? I asked holding back my anger

"About month" she said looking down

"A MONTH!? SAM HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" I Yelled

"I know ok I'm sorry" She said as she started crying again

I tried to pull her into my arms but she pushed me away

"Don't touch me"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. Have you been to the doctor?" I asked she nodded 

"When are you due?" I asked

"February 6 I'm keeping it just so you know, I don't know if you want to be there or not but I'm keeping this baby"

"Sam of course I want to be there for this baby." She lifted her head to look at me and took my hands into hers. "And I want to be there for you too"

I leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head at the last minute so all I got was cheek.

"Nick please don't"

"Alright fine if you don't want to be with me whatever, that's fine. But this is my baby too, and I want to just as involved as you are. I want to be there for the baby."

"I won't stop you from being there but I don't know if we should try again"

"Don't say that we can do this Sam all of it the baby and everything"

"Don't try to get back together with me because I am pregnant with your baby because that would just make you a bigger asshole than I thought" I said

"Sam want to get back together with you because, I love you and if you don't want to get back together with me that's fine but I won't stop trying.

"Nick I'm not just sure yet, look I'm not saying no, alright? It's just that you hurt me really bad. I want you around because this is your baby too and...I don't want to do this alone."

"I don't want you to have to do this alone. So, that's why I'm asking figure the easiest way to get involved with the baby and stay involved with the baby is to be with you, and it."

"I want to be a family. I know I hurt you, Sam but when you left me I got mad. So I wanted you to hurt just as much as I was. I want to be with you. I want to be what we were before; I want to be better than what we were. I want you to love me again."

"Ok we can do this but we take this slow and if you mess up once we are done for good" She said

"I won't mess up this time I promise, I've got too much to lose"

"You better not"


	3. Creepy Truck

**Creepy Truck**

Sam's POV 

We were walking back to the camp site when I remembered a question that had been on my mind for a while

"Nick I have something I need to know" I said

"What?" He asked

"Who really stole that car"? I asked

"What do you mean?"

"I know you you're a badass, a menace, a degenerate at worse but grand theft auto. That doesn't sound like you at all"

"Sam don't worry about" He said

"Are we really gonna start out like this?"

"Like what?"

"Lying to me"

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you are"

"Sam"

"Nick. Just tell me please you know I won't judge"

"Okay I didn't steal the car" He said with a shrug

"Who did"? I asked

"Dalton" he said

"Dalton? Are you serious?"

"Yes Sam it was Dalton" He said

"And why would you cover for him? That was so stupid Nick" I said

"I know, I know It's just that Dalton had a clean slate and my jacket already had a few stains on it so whatever" He said

"Nick it's not just whatever, why would Dalton just let you take the blame that is so selfish with till I get my hands on that asshole" He cut me off

"Sam chill no one knows but you and I'd like to keep it that alright, what's done is done fresh start remember?"

"Ok but don't do anything stupid like that again"

"I won't I'm not doing anything to mess this up again" he said then kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck and it soon turned into making out until we heard a whistle

"Whoa looks like you two made up" Dalton said walking over with his camera

"Dalton I'm gonna shove that camera up your ass" I told him taking Nick's hand

"Yeah well were working on it" Nick said

"Good now I don't have to hear you crying about how much you miss her" Dalton said and I laughed

"Shut up Dalton" Nick said slapping him on the back of the head

We went back over to where the others were and Nick sat down in his chair and I went to talk to the girls.

"So?" Paige asked

"We're ok now"

"So you're back together?" Carly asked rolling her eyes

"We're taking things slow not quite back together yet maybe soon"

"And the baby?"

"That was one thing we could agree on he wants to be there no matter what so I guess for now we're good"

We sat there talking while Blake, Dalton, and Wade began playing football the football landed right next to Nick. Everyone stopped and looked. Wade went to go pick it up but Nick had pushed me off his lap and threw the ball to Blake. Blake caught it but you could tell it hurt him.

"Nice arm I see why they gave you a scholarship" Wade told Nick

"Yeah, real tragedy ain't it." Nick told him and flipped him off, Carly ran in between them.

"Wade help Dalton ok? Carly asked him

"Please." She said giving him a look.

"Asshole" Wade whispered walking off.

"You can be a prick to me, that's fine but he didn't do anything to you" Carly told Nick I went over sat down in Nick's chair.

"So you admit you did something." Nick told her

"I admit, according to you, I did something, sure" Carly replied rolling her eyes.

"You dimed me out" Nick told.

"I did not dime you out when the sheriff's asked where you got the car, I said I didn't know. I didn't even know it was stolen. And you're blaming that on me?" She asked.

"You could've covered for me, huh? Nick asked

"You get caught for stealing, it's my fault, you're resisting arrest, and it's the cops fault" Carly was telling him

"He took a swing at me." He shot back

"You get kicked off the football team it's the coach's fault. Mom and Dad kick you out it's their fault. You can't even keep a job for two weeks it's every manager's fault. "Carly said

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Nick said

"So why did you come? To piss me off? " She asked

"Don't you get? You're the good twin." He said pointing to Carly he dropped his beer," And I'm the evil one."

"Grow up you are so afraid to take things seriously" Carly said

"Yeah as afraid Wade is of leaving good old Gainesville" He said adding a southern accent and keeping it when he said," New York City. I hear they got buildings as tall as the sky."

"Ok" Carly said walking away

I got up and let Nick sit down. I went to grab me water when the wind started blowing. There was this awful smell.

"What is that?" I heard someone ask.

"Oh my god I'm gonna be sick" I said putting my head on Nick's chest

Wade got the flashlight and was shining it through the trees.

"Dalton, did you crap your pants again?" Nick asked Dalton. I rolled my eyes when he started sniffing his self.

"I don't know...maybe, I'm wearing my work clothes so..."Dalton answered.

"Something's dead out there." Wade said

"No, something's dead right here, and we have to drink it back to life. Bless me." Blake said.

Nick threw him a beer and everyone except me and Paige started to drink. Dalton started to film everyone until Carly took his camera. I got up and went with her and Paige into a tent to give him a 'make over'.

Nick's POV

I was trying to ignore the rest of them till Blake came over and sat by me

"What up man" he said and I nodded my head to him

"So why did you steal that car anyway I mean you didn't need to do that. Get that rush huh?" He asked trying to be a badass

"Something like that"

"Is that when you and Sam split?"

"No after" I said getting pissed because I hate when people get in my and Sam's personal life

"So Sam's pregnant?"

"Yep"

"Damn man how are you gonna handle that? I mean is she gonna have it?" I just nodded my head wishing he would get it and go away

"Congrats I guess better you than me anyway" he said and laughed as Dalton was pushed out of the tent looking like Vegas threw up on him

"You look like Elton John but more gay." Blake told him.

"Elton John's gay?" Dalton asked

Everyone started to laugh at him then couples started making out when Sam came over to me and sat on my lap

"I thought we were taking things slow"

"We are but these damn pregnancy hormones got me so horny" She said kissing my neck

Sam' POV

Now I know I said we were taking slow but I just need him so freaking bad I was still sitting on Nick's lap when Dalton starting filming everyone he came over to me and Nick.

"Come on." Dalton said looking at me and Nick.

"Nick, you know you want to." Dalton said.

"Don't even think about it...and I'm not kissing you, dude." Nick told him making me laugh

"Come on, you know you want to" Nick sent him a look.

"Just kidding psyche I wouldn't kiss your ass for shit" Dalton said and I chuckled.

Then Nick kissed me I kissed back of course his tongue started to lick my bottom lip for entrance. I opened my mouth just enough so his tongue could get in. Then I saw a light and turned around. There was this creepy truck sitting in the drive way to the spot we were at.

"Hello?!" Wade yelled getting up.

"Yo man you need something?!" Blake yelled.

"Maybe we're on his property" Carly told them.

"No, we didn't pass a gate." Wade told her. Just then Nick got up and threw a beer bottle at one of the head lights

"NICK!" I yelled, then the car started backing up then drove away

"My man Nick here's hard core." Blake said once the car was gone

"Don't encourage him." I heard Carly say

I grabbed nick's arm and pulled him back to the chair

"You promised me you'd be good"

"I am being good" He said as he started nipping and biting my neck I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the tent

I tugged at his shirt as he took it off tossing clothes all over the tent. I let out a soft moan as Nick climbed on top. We both knew exactly what we were doing and we wanted it, bad. Afterwards we just laid there relishing the feeling of being in one another's arms again. Until Dalton began banging on the tent

"Um are you guys done banging in there because I'm ready to go to sleep" I rolled my eyes we got up and got dressed then let Dalton in. It was late so we all decided to go to bed since we had to get up early


	4. Road kill Pit Ambrose Ambience

**Road kill Pit/ Ambrose Ambience**

Sam's POV 

The next morning I heard some yelling then something hit our tent. It was Blake shouting about how late it was or something like that. So we all got up as the guys were packing up Paige, Carly, and I went to pee.

"So do you and Wade talk?" Paige asked

"We're just in different places right now, and he hasn't given me a guilt trip for going so I can't give him one for staying" She answered, just then that smell from last night came back

"It's that smell again" I said

"Oh my god that's gross." Paige said.

"I think I'm going to be sick again" I said, then Carly started to follow the smell

"I think it's coming from over there" She said

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Don't you want to know what it is?" She asked

"No" Both Paige and I said at the same time Carly just rolled her eyes at us and followed the smell so Paige and I went after her

"Good job Carly follow the smell, god you know I'm still getting over my morning sickness" I said

"Oh God I hate you" Paige said to her

It was getting closer just past this set of trees. Carly was looking back at us and laughing, but then she slipped and her hands got stuck in an old, dead animal pit.

"OH MY GOD CARLY!" I called

"SOMEBODY HELP ME" She screamed

"GUYS HELP NOW!" I screamed

"HELP ME NICK WADE SOMEBODY HELP ME IM STUCK"

Soon the guys came running down. Wade went to pull Carly out while Blake went to check on Paige and Nick came to me.

"You okay?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me

"S-she just fell it came out of nowhere" I said

"It's alright calm down everything it alright now okay" he said and kissed the top of my head

"Okay" I said

Carly came over to me and Paige and Paige gave her some water to wash her hands. Then we heard truck coming

"Are you ok?" I asked hugging her

"I'm ok just a little freaked out"

"Hey have you guys seen my camera by any chance?" Dalton asked

"Are you kidding me right now Dalton" I told him

"No" Carly told him

"Damn"

"Isn't that the truck from last night?" Blake asked

"Not unless he got his head light fixed" Wade said

the truck backed up and this dirty old guy got out and began to unload dead animal from the back.

"Hey" Wade called

"What the hell is that?" Carly asked the guy pointing to the hand. He walked over to it and started rubbing it I backed up into Nick the guy pulled it out of the pile.

"Anyone need a hand, its fake I found it on the side of the road a few days ago. What are ya'll doin round here" He said

"Camping up through those trees" Wade told him

"Is there a gas station nearby?" Wade asked

"I got gas in the truck if you need it" he said

"No I need a fan belt" Wade said

"What?" Carly asked

"It busted" he said

"Bo might have one he owns the gas station up in Ambrose." The guy said

"How far is it?" Wade asked.

"Bout fifteen miles." The guy answered.

"Let's just get one in Baton Rouge." Blake said.

"No way man I'm not leaving my car here. What if that guy from last night comes and strips it?" Wade said.

"Man whatever you're gonna miss the game" Blake said not really caring

"That's not why I came" Wade said looking at Carly

"Look I'll run you up to the station, but kickoff is in a couple of hours" Blake said

"You guys are already late you still got to find a scalper and snag tickets, it's fine I'll just stay here with my car just get me one on the way back"

"Alright then it settled lets go" Blake said

"Make sure it's a 15 inch" Wade said

"I could drive you" The guy offered

"Really? Are you sure?" Wade asked

"Yeah it's no problem" The guy said

"Okay thanks man" Wade said

"Wait I'm going with you" Carly said

"Carly no" I said grabbing her hand while shaking my head, I had a bad feeling about this

"It is okay I'll see you guys later" she said

"Carly" Nick called

"What?" he took off his wife beater and handed it to her

"Thanks"

"Hey I'll get you guys tickets and leave them at will call" Blake told him as he helped Paige back up the hill. As Carly was changing her shirt the creepy guy was checking her out when Wade stood in front of her. The creep just smiled then started looking me up and down when Nick pulled me behind him. Carly hugged me then her and Wade left with the guy

"You really go to let them go with that guy?" Dalton asked Nick

"They will be fine" He said while wrapping an arm around me

"I'm just saying come on the guy collects animals for a living" Dalton said

"You clean shit for a living Mr. Septic tank man" Nick said and we both laughed and caught up with the others.

Carly Pov

Wade and I were riding in the guy's car and it smelled horrible

"Um can you roll down the window" I asked Wade

"Sorry bout that that window hasn't worked for years" The guy

"Well can you roll your down please" I said

"Sure" he said and cracked it just a bit

"I know it stinks in here be you'll get use it eventually" He said

"Really I don't think I could ever get used to it" Wade said

"You can get use to anything if you're around it long enough. You know Ambrose use to be a really nice town till the highway came in"

We rode the rest of the way in silence until we came to a wash out

"I got to switch into my four wheel drive" The guy said getting out of the truck

"No that's okay we'll walk the rest of the way" Wade said

"No it will take just a second" the guy said

"We said were going to walk okay!" I snapped at him

"Well fine" he said as he walked around the truck and I started to get freaked when I saw his knife out just then he pulled the door open

"Well get out then I was just trying to be nice" He said

So Wade and I got out and began walking towards the town. When we got there we found the gas station but no one was there.

"I can't believe all of these fan belts and they don't have a 15 inch" Wade said

"Well let's go see if we can find someone" I said

We were walking down the road when I saw a pet store so I pulled Wade over to it

"Oh look at the puppies, they so cute" I said

"Yeah, yeah their cute maybe next time" Wade said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away  
then we decided to check out the wax museum

Sam's Pov 

This trip officially sucks we're stuck in traffic, it's almost half time, it's hot as hell, and that asshole Blake is refusing to turn around

"Let just go back please, I'm dying back here" I pleaded

"No we can still make it in time for the second half!" Blake snapped at me

"Dude its over" Nick said

"It'll move" He argued

"It's not moving" Paige told him

"No we're gonna make the second half"

"Man I'm not sitting in this traffic just turn around" Nick said

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Turn around" I said

"No! I'm not missing the best game of the year"

We all sat there and argued with him until he finally gave up and turned around. So now were back at our same camp spot and Paige and I are look through what cd's we have for something good to listen to when Blake walked up

"Yo Sam can I talk to you?" Blake asked

"Yeah sure" I got up a followed him away from Paige

"What's up?" I asked

"So are you and Nick going to have sex?" He asked

"What? I really don't think that's any of your business why would you ask me that?" I asked

"Look all I'm saying is that me and Paige are, so you take Nick and Dalton to pick up Carly and Wade" He said

"Okay way too much information but whatever sure" I said

"Alright cool, Paige! Sam, Nick and Dalton are going to pick them up" he said

"Why? We can do it" she said

"Aw but baby don't feel like driving" he wined

"Paige its fine we're going" I said

"Are you sure?" She asked me 

"Yeah it's cool, I'm going to go find Nick and Dalton" I said

I found Nick and Dalton peeing in the woods and it looked like Nick was trying to pee on Dalton's shoe or something like that

"Guys come on we're going to pick up Carly and Wade" I said

"Why?" Dalton said

"Cause Paige and Blake are going to have sex" I said

"Which is what we should be doing right now" Nick said smirking at me

"I don't think so you're still on probation"

"That not what you said last night" He said with a smirk

"And I think this is a conversation you two should have when I'm not here" Dalton said

"For once Dalton is right let's go" I said

We walked toward the camp site and Blake handed Dalton the keys we went to the truck then Nick stopped Dalton

"Give me those keys" Nick said

"Dude come on he gave them to me" Dalton said

"Yeah because he thinks Nick stole that car and crashed it" I said

"Dude you told her?" Dalton said

"Yeah she's my baby mama I can't keep anything from her" He said and I laughed

"Okay don't ever call me your baby mama again it sounds like we belong on Maury or Jerry Springer"

"Yeah whatever" Dalton said and handed the key over to Nick then he tried to get in the front seat

"Whoa, whoa get in the back Dalton" I said

"Come on Sam" he said

"Look you do not want to piss off a severely hormonal pregnant woman now get in the back" I said

"Okay, okay no need to get angry" He said

"So dude why did you cover for me anyway?" Dalton asked

"Your jacket was clean and mines already had a few stains on it so no big deal" Nick said like it was nothing

"Well now it kind of is a big deal you're having a baby" Dalton said

"Well there was nothing that can change it now so drop it Dalton" Nick said taking my hand


	5. Trudy and Doc

**Trudy and Doc**

Sam's POV

"Where the hell is this place? It's not even on the GPS" I said

"That's weird" Dalton said and I nodded

While we were driving Dalton was asking Nick all of these questions about Wade and Carly's relationship basically to see if he could have a chance.

"So you think Carly and Wade are going to stay together when she moves to New York? Cause she be looking at me sometimes like-"Dalton started but Nick shut him down quickly

"Dalton it ain't happening" Nick cut him off

"What? What do you mean?" Dalton asked

"Even if it was happening it ain't happening. Nothing personal"

"Why you like me better than Wade right?" Dalton asked making me laugh

"Wade not so bad" Nick said

"Yeah I like Wade too" he agreed which made me laugh even harder, as we came to a wash out in the middle of the road, we stopped and got out of the truck

"Babe what the hell is this" I asked

"It's a wash out" Nick said

"You know what a mean smart ass" I said hitting him

"Look I followed Carly's directions and this is where we ended up" He said

"This is it?" Dalton asked

"Yeah" Nick said

"Why don't we just drive through it" Dalton said

"You're kidding right through all of that?" I asked

"Yeah I could do it" Dalton said

"Alright then" Nick said and threw the keys at Dalton then Dalton looked back and forth between the truck and the water

"Yeah that what I thought" Nick said

We walked through the water and around this bend I felt someone grab my arm it was Nick he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked. Then we made it to the gas station we heard music blasting but we didn't see anyone

"Man there music playing but I don't think anyone's here" Dalton said stating the obvious

"No one is here" Nick said then turned he started walking towards the main road

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To the grocery store we passed I'm thirsty" Nick said

"What about Wade and your sister?" Dalton asked

"Maybe they're at the store" Nick said and started walking again he stopped when he noticed me and Dalton weren't following him

"What?" He asked

"I'm just saying man we came all this way don't you think we should just look for them?" Dalton asked

"Alright then I and Sam will go this way and you go that way, and if we don't find them we'll meet back here then go back to the road cool?" Nick asked

"Alright catch you later" Dalton said walking off

"Nick I'm not sure we should split up this place is giving me the creeps" I said

"Sam it's fine besides now we have some time to ourselves" Nick said smirking

"Nick I'm being serious" I said laughing and pushing him back

"Come on Sam watching _Saw_ creeps you out" he said kissing my neck

"Nick!" I snapped pushing off "We already have one baby on the way what are you trying to do make a twin, and besides we're supposed to be looking for your sister and Wade"

"I can't help it pregnancy hormones" he said with a laugh

"Don't forget your still on probation" I said laughing

"Your such a tease" We laughed and kept on walking until Nick grab my arm and pulled me to him

"Come here you know I've missed you, so, so much."

"I missed you too" I whispered and kissed him quickly on the lips and I began to walk away but he pulled me back.

"Oh, no way I'm not done yet I just went a whole month without you, Sam a whole month without you" Nick kissed me again, lightly at first, until his light kisses grew to be more and more urgent. He pushed me back against the wall slowly

"Nick as much as I'm enjoying this once again we're supposed to be looking for Wade and your sister" I reminded him again

Nick rolled his eyes and kissed me once more

"Come on if we're not going to look let at least get to the store." I said

"Alright but we will finish this later" he said

"Probation" I said smirking

When we got to the store the door was locked and we didn't see anyone inside

"Hello!" I called

"Hey! Paying customers!" Nick yelled

"Well this was a bust, let's go find Dalton and go. This place is very weird" I said 

"How so?" He asked

"I mean it's barely 10pm on a Saturday night and this place looks completely dead" I said

"So maybe it's a town of old people" He said and I just gave him a look

"Nick just stop trying to have an answer for everything"

"Well Sam stop overreacting about everything, there could be a perfectly logical explanation for this" He said and I just rolled my eyes. We were heading back towards the road as we came back to the gas station we saw a guy coming out of it.

"Hey, were looking for my sister and her boyfriend they came up here looking for a fan belt or something" Nick said to him as we walked over

"I don't think I've seen them" The guy said

"Is this the only gas station in town right?" I asked

"Yeah that's right" The guy said

"Well they were defiantly here" Nick said

"Look I just told you I didn't see them" The guy said with an attitude

"Well does somebody else work here?" I snapped

"No I own the station and I would have seen them" He said

"Well were just here a few minutes ago and you didn't see us you weren't even here" I said

"Sorry can't I help you" he said

Just then we heard a muffled sound

"What was that?" Nick asked

"Nothing just my dog" the guy said

"Actually you know what my brother Vincent was down here earlier he might have helped them, he could be up at the house" the guy said

"Our friend just went that way earlier" I said

"Really then maybe he ran into my brother up there" The guy said

He was bent over the vent doing something then the stood up and turned to us

"So do you two want to head up to the house?" He asked

"Sure whatever" Nick said and took my hand as the guy started to lead us away from the station

We began walking toward the house

"So what does your sister look like anyway?" the guy asked

"NICK! SAM! HELP" Carly screamed

Nick pushed me out of the away and began fighting the guy

"PLEASE HELP ME I'M DOWN HERE" Carly shouted

Nick and I ran into the gas station while Nick was locking to doors I was trying to find Carly

"CARLY WHERE ARE YOU" I shouted

"SAM I'M DOWN HERE PLEASE HELP ME!" she screamed

I ran down there but the door was locked

"NICK I CANT OPEN THE DOOR!" I shouted

Nick ran down and kicked the door open and we saw Carly taped down to a chair and her lips were bleeding and the tip of one of her finger was cut off

"Oh my God" I said

"It okay Carly I'm here I got you" Nick said

We began to cut her loose

"Ouch watch my finger" Carly said

"He did this to you?" Nick asked looking at her hand

"Where is he?" Carly asked

"Nick locked him out" I said

"Where the hell is Wade?" Nick asked

"I don't know he went into the house this place is a freak show" Carly said

"Oh God Nick, Dalton went toward the house" I said

"I know let's just hope he's okay" he said

Nick was still cutting Carly loose when we heard a car start

"He's leaving" Nick said

We helped Carly up the stairs

"Alright both of you stay here" Nick said

He went to check if the guy was gone and he grabbed a wrench

"Alright the car is by the road…damn Dalton's got the keys…. Dalton. We've got to call the cops" Nick said

Nick tried to use the phone but it wasn't working

"Shit! Baby do you have your phone?" He asked me I checked my pockets

"Shit it's in my purse, and I left my purse in the car" I said

"Carly do you have your phone?" he asked

"It might be in the truck up near the house what about Wade? What if he has him too? What if the turns him to wax?" Carly shot out question of after question making me very confused

"What do you mean wax?" I asked

"You don't get it they're all wax everyone! No wait come on" Carly said she took us over to some house

"There was a woman in the window here she was alive she pulled the curtain back" Carly said

Nick jumped up and looked into the window the lady pulled back the curtain but she was rigged and made of wax too.


	6. Movie Fright Night

**Movie Fright Night**

Nick's POV

"This whole town is rigged" Carly said

"That's impossible" I told her as I climb up to look in the window

"So you're saying that's a real person underneath?" Sam asked looking at lady

"Yes, and at the church they were all like that at least twenty more"

"We got to get the hell out of here" Sam said trying to be strong but I could tell she was scared

"You said he had a brother right?" I asked Carly

"Yes"

"Vincent"

"At the house of wax he did all the sculptures, he's got to be the one who does all the wax" Carly explained

"What if he's around her somewhere?" Sam asked

"Yeah" I said as I spotted a hunting goods store and decided to raid it

"Nick what you are doing? We have to be careful" Sam said

"I am being careful" I snapped when I reached the store it was locked so I started to throw my wrench when Sam grabbed my arm

"No, no, no it'll make too much noise, why do you have to be so damn stubborn he'll find us"

"Yeah and chances are he will anyway, at least with this he might not want to" I said and threw the wrench and climbed in the window and grabbed the crossbow and some arrows, when a gun shot when off

"CARLY, SAM RUN!" I shouted and followed after them we ran into a movie theater and saw it was full of more wax people

"You two go hide" I told them

Sam's POV

Carly and I hid among the wax figures when we heard him come in

"I know you're in here" he called out

Then he came down to the front of the theater and I saw him look right at me as he took the shot I ducked down as Carly called out for Nick and Nick shot him in the arm. Carly and I ran out and Nick followed and told us to hide again, as soon as he stepped out Nick shot him in the chest he sat down the crossbow and picked up the shot gun

"Empty shells, check him for ammo" I checked him over

"There's nothing in his pockets" I said

"Give me this" Carly took the gun and threw it behind the counter "Now let's get out of here"

"Nick come on let's go" I said grabbing his hand and we walked out of there 

Nick's POV

"Is there anybody left in this town?" I said

"What about this Vincent guy?" Sam asked

"Who knows if there even is a Vincent we got to get out of this place" I told them

"What about Dalton and Wade we can't just leave them behind" Carly said as we walked up to this house

"You said your cell phones in the truck right?"

"Yeah" Carly answered I grabbed both of them and pulled them behind a wall

"All right here what were gonna do, I'm gonna go up to the truck get Carly's phone and see if I can get help. You two go back to the road and find Paige and Blake-" I started

"No" Sam cut me off

"Sam-"

"No, no way I'm not leaving you" She said

"Why do you have to be so …. Damn stubborn?" I copied what she said with me

"I learned from the best" She said giving me a small smile

"Okay we stay together, nothing's gonna happen to us" I said

"Yeah"

"Come on" We came up on the house and saw the truck

"It fell under the front seat" Carly told me

"Nice parking job" I said as she reached in to find the phone

"It's not here"

"What?" Sam said

"It's gone" She said looking up at the house

"Wade and Dalton" I said

"Wade went into the house and never came back out" Carly told us and I turned to them

"All right we go in one quick pass if we can't find them, then we have to get the hell out of here okay?"

"Okay" Sam said then I turned to Carly

"Okay?"

"Alright" She said quickly but I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth

"Good come on let's try the back" we went around the back of the house and found the door before we opened it Carly picked up a bat laying against the house

"Stay close" I told them and opened the door and went in

Sam's POV

It was pitch black in the house I saw a phone and picked it up but all I got was a busy signal

"Dalton, Wade" Nick quietly called out

"Nick, Sam over here there's guns"

Nick went over and tried to open it but it was locked and bolted to the wall

"There's got to be a key around here somewhere" Carly said

We began looking around when I open a drawer I found all these newspaper clippings about Siamese twins being separated and Trudy and the wax museum, I also found pictures and one of the twins was missing an eye I was looking through the pictures when the door bust open, I dropped the pictures and hid beside the pool table. I looked over and saw Nick and Carly Nick motioned for me to move toward the stairs and just nodded my head as the guy stumbled into the room with arrows still sticking out of him. I moved to the other side of the pool table I see the guy beginning to pull the arrows out. When I hear a car pull up out front I looked out the window and saw the dead bodies of Paige and Blake on the back of a tow truck I silently begin to cry, I slid under the pool table when the guy came over to the window

"God damn it, I told him not to do that" I heard him say

"Hey you don't ever leave here without me, you know better than that stupid. What's the matter with you?" I looked out and saw a guy with long hair trying to help him

"Don't" and the guy tried again "I said don't get" he said and pushed him away

"Look you did well we have almost finished what mom started, those two will make a good addition. But there's three more we still got a lot of work to do" he said

During that time I moved toward the back steps when I reached the top I felt someone grab me from behind I started to scream when I hand covered my mouth

"Shh it's okay, it's okay it's just me" I relaxed when I heard Nick's voice I hugged him and he hugged me back and kissed the top of my head

"It's okay baby I got you" he said and pulled me into a room where Carly was

"Paige and Blake are dead I just saw their bodies" I told them

"What?"

"She was pregnant" Carly said holding back tears

"Come on we got to go" Nick said and went down the hatch in the floor it turned into a series of tunnels

"I can't see anything there's got to be a light here somewhere" Nick said and found a wall of switches and began flipping them until he found the right one we walked down some more when we came into a room where we found Dalton Covered in wax


	7. Blazing Battles

**Blazing Battles**

Sam's POV

I felt sick to my stomach at the sight of Dalton he was hooked up to some big machine and covered in wax. Nick went over to him

"Nick we have to keep moving" Carly said

But of course he didn't listen and began to try and get Dalton out but the moment he touched him Dalton's head came off.

"No, no oh god" Carly said and began crying Nick hugged her but I couldn't stop looking at him.

When I heard someone coming up I turned and saw it was Vincent and he was pulling out two knives

"That Vincent" I told them Nick went over to try and stop him but he cut Nick across his back, then  
Carly ran at him with her bat but he grabbed it and began flinging her around I ran at and grabbed his other arm holding the knife to stop him from hurting her. He threw Carly to the ground and the next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, and I looked down and saw Vincent's knife sticking out of my stomach.

Nick's POV  
I saw the knife go in Sam and I felt my whole body freeze no Sam, and my baby I jumped up and ran at Vincent and shoved him into the wall and threw him down and went over to Carly and Sam

"Come on Sam come on baby I got you it okay" Carly grabbed her other arm putting it around her shoulders and I stopped and knocked over the vat of hot wax on Vincent creating a fire wall between us

"Nick come on let's get out of her hurry" I took Sam into my arms bridal style and we ran up the stairs and we were in the wax museum there was saw Wade sitting at the piano and half of his mouth was gone

"Oh my god Wade" Carly said

"Come on" I told her

"No" but I pushed her forward when we ran into the other brother. I put Sam down and Carly grabbed her.

"YOU SICK FUCK" I tackled him to the ground he flipped me over and threw me into some more wax people. Carly hit him with the bat but it did little damage so he turned on her and punched her in the face. I jumped back over and began fighting him when I noticed the floor was melting, this whole fucking place was made of wax. He got a good hit on me and knocked me down

"You're finished" he said grabbing me by the collar and wrapping his hands around my neck. I grabbed the arrow that was still in his chest and twisted it around and he let go, I kicked him to the ground and began punching him when he shoved a knife into my leg. He got up to come at me when Sam hit him in the face with the bat knocking him down and kept hitting until he was dead. She was about to hit him again when I saw Vincent coming behind her

"SAM BEHIND YOU" But instead of coming at her Vincent when to his brother and Sam came over to me

"Come on, Carly come on" She called to her as she was trying to pull me to my feet, Carly came over to us, Vincent turned on us again and started to come at Sam

"Carly get her out of here" I told her Carly grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled her up the stairs and Vincent got up and went after them

"Hey Vincent, I swear to god if you hurt them"

Sam's POV

"Carly I can't" I said feeling tired as the blood loss was starting to kick in

"NO, NO yes you can come on" She told me

"I can't"

"Yes you can think about Nick and the baby your family come on"

"Okay" I pushed myself up the next flight stairs only to find ourselves at a dead end and the whole place was melting around us Carly pushed a crib in front of the door when a knife cut through the door like butter and Vincent came through

"No please you don't need to do this you're not a freak your was "I said trying to reason with him

"Yeah I saw the highchairs and Bo's scars, you don't need to do this please" Carly begged

"You're an artist Bo was lying to you, he used you do you really think your mother wanted you to do this" I was starting to feel so tired

"Please don't kill us" Carly pulled me into another room

"MOTHERFUCKER" I felt relief as I heard Nick's voice

"CARLY, SAM" we ran back into the room and found Vincent on top of Nick attempting to stab him

"Carly the knife" I told her and she pulled the knife out of Nick's leg when Vincent tried to come at her but Nick stopped him

"Carly do it do it now" Nick told her. She ran forward and stabbed him in the back he screamed out and Nick kicked him back and he fell through the floor and the whole floor caved in, Carly, Nick and I landed on the stairs. I push myself up through the pain that I was starting to kick in

"Nick come on get up" Carly said pulling on his arm

"How are we gonna get out of here?" I asked as the whole floor began caving in and we were back into a wall

"Get back" Nick said

"Nick, Sam the wall" We both turned and began digging through the wax to get out

"Faster, faster" Nick screamed

"Dig" We finally had an opening big enough for us to crawl through

"Go, go come on" just as we got out the whole place began sinking until it hit the ground and we crawled out and ran for it we stood there and watched the place go down until I began to feel so exhausted

"Sam" was the last thing I heard then darkness

Nick's POV

I caught Sam just as she began to fall

"No, no Sam hang on please" Carly checked her pulse

"She's still breathing she probably just passed out from the blood loss the adrenaline is wearing off"

"But the baby what about the baby"

"I don't know Nick but you need to prepare yourself just in case"

We waited until the police and ambulance showed up

"HEY, HEY over here help us" Carly called they quickly rushed over to us and started to check us over

"No not me her, help her first"

"What her name"

"Um Sam, Samantha Carter, she's 22 and she pregnant"

"How far along?"

"Um I-I don't" What kind of boyfriend am I? I don't even know how for far along she is

"She about 14 weeks" Carly cut in

"Is the baby ok?" A voice whispered

"Sam are you ok"

"The baby?" she asked again

"We have to get you to the hospital to find out"

"Nick"

"I'm here baby"

"Are you okay"

"Don't worry about me"

"Ms. We have to go"

"No Nick and Carly are riding with me" We were getting into the ambulance and I saw a guy with Dalton's camera

"Hey that my friend's camera" The sheriff walked over

"Sorry son that's evidence, you guys okay" I gave him an are you serious look

"How could no one have known about all of this?" Carly asked

"Well this town is hard to get to and it's been abandoned for ten years since the sugar mill shut down. Hell it ain't even on the map anymore we found all those cars in that old factory, those Sinclair boys been pulling people off the highway for years. If it wasn't for all the smoke from the fire we wouldn't have even known"

They loaded us up in the ambulance and took off

"Maybe there are some good memories on this" I said pulling the camera out of my jacket

"You took it?" Sam whispered

"It just felt wrong leaving it behind"

"Are you okay" Carly asked her

"We're okay" She smiled back


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sam's POV

I woke to the beeping of the heart monitor; I looked to my left and saw Nick asleep in a chair

"Nick" I called but he kept sleeping

"Nick" I said a little louder and he woke up a looked at me and smiled and got up and came over

"Hey baby how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, where's Carly?"

"Our parents are here so she went down to meet them"

"Okay…is the baby okay"

"I don't know Sam, hold on let me get the doctor" he got up to leave but I pulled him back

"No don't leave me please" he leaned down and kissed me

"Don't worry baby I'm not going anywhere" he said and pressed the nurses button and she came right in and smiled at me

"How are you feeling Ms. Carter I'll be fine as soon as someone tells me if my baby's okay"

"Okay let me go get the doctor" she left and came back about ten minutes later with the doctor

"Hello I'm Dr. Frey how are you feeling?"

"Fine"

"Okay good now I have to warn you because of the area you were stabbed in I can't guarantee that" She started

"Okay we get just get on with it" Nick cut her off not wanting to hear that

"Alright" She lifted my gown and put the gel on it and started moving the wand thing around

"Okay right now I'm trying to find the heartbeat so I might take a few minutes" she kept moving the thing around when we heard _Thump, Thump, Thump_

"There it is your baby's heartbeat and it sound perfect nice and strong seems like you two have a little fighter on your hands"

"Just like his mama" Nick said kissing and hugging me

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes" we said together

"Looks like you two have a healthy baby boy on the way" I started crying and hugged Nick

"See I told you it was a boy" Nick said

"Shut up asshole" I said laughing

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too"


End file.
